The disclosure relates generally to stereoscopic 3D imaging methods and systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to auto-stereoscopic systems for viewing 3D images without the use of spectacles. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to displays systems which produce 3D images to experience the perception of depth.
Existing stereoscopic display systems using binocular parallax information are mainly categorized into two groups. In the first group, stereoscopic vision is achieved using a pair of special spectacles, e.g., polarizing spectacles, LC shutter spectacles, or anaglyphic spectacles, whereas in the second group, stereoscopic vision is achieved using a specific optical member, e.g., a lenticular lens or parallax barrier, arranged in front of a display or inside a display. In the second group, an observer may observe stereoscopic still or motion pictures without the need for special spectacles.
Traditional parallax barriers include an array of thin opaque vertical stripes placed on a transparent substrate. This configuration ensures that light reaching the viewer's left viewpoint originates from a different set of pixels or sub-pixels of an RGB display from that reaching the viewer's right viewpoint.
One inherent disadvantage of parallax barriers is that a substantial amount of the light being emitted by the display's light source is prevented from reaching the viewer by barrier regions due to absorption, reflection, or a combination thereof. Although some of the reflected light may be recycled and rerouted towards the viewer in order to increase light output efficiency and to limit power consumption, invariably a considerable amount of light loss will be incurred.